The Disney Tales of Equestria
by DreamsCanComeTrue67
Summary: The lives in Disney and the lives in Equestria have been changed since the exploding star causes their two worlds to merge into one. And now our favorite Disney and MLP characters will join together to travel their new world in this exciting, epic series!
1. Beginning

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>To many who know me or to those who have not yet heard of me, I am a sorcerer Yen Sid. Through my actions, I bestow upon great wisdom and knowledge to those whom does seek them. For instance, I once had an apprentice with a passion of wanting to learn the deepest secrets of magic, however, even if he does not intent any harm down on the spells he cast-for example, making a broomstick come to life and make it do the chores for him-he didn't understand the severe consequences but at the very last moment when I had to intervene and teach him the matter of discipline. But he has a pure heart and every day, he surprises me with the lessons that I taught him and then one day, I granted him the title as the Great Sorcerer Mickey and uses his magic to help the good and battle the evil.<p>

After the end of Mickey's apprenticeship, I resume my most serious mission not every sorcerer wishes to take-by simply watching the Universal Globes. The Universal Globes are small, separate planets expanding throughout our one large universe and I must see that our balance in our universe must not break. The balance of the universe is very important and I have responsibility to see that our part of the world does not merge with other planets or else our universe will flow with endless chaotic surroundings forever.

Little did I know on that fateful night when I retire for the night, a star that is close to one planet called Equestria suddenly transformed into a sonic boom, its huge forces pushed Equestria close to our planet of Disney. I awoke in time to stop the sonic boom from reaching to the other planets, but it did not give me enough time to stop our two planets from getting close. That night...our planets are merged together.

I pace myself all over my home, concerning about how the people of Disney will react when it comes to our cultures and customs suddenly clashed and most importantly, how do I split the two planets into separate planets again?

Suddenly, a visitor came to my home-a gracious and elegant alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane has come to see me for she is also bears the same task I bear for overseeing our universe. She introduced herself to me as Princess Celestia, who is one of the rulers of Equestria and she expressed the same concern I have with our worlds, but she also expresses great hope and great belief that our balance is not in ruins and a time will come when our planets will separate naturally, so in the meantime, our residents of both planets will learn to get along, share the land and respect one another while going about their routine lives.

Celestia had also told me that her world is filled with good and evil, but with the power of friendship, as demonstrated from her students, will overcome all odds. Perhaps she's right. Despite the events of what had happened recently, then the power of pure heart, love, magic and friendship, then everything will straighten out.

Starting now, our stories begins...


	2. The Orange Star

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>The Orange Star<p>

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose up from the hills behind Ponyville and one by one, nearly everypony had awakened from their beds and begin their day with a smile on each face.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who owns Sugarcube Corner, start their morning by making the freshest batch of their breakfast muffins. Mr. Cake makes a batch of lemon muffin surprise muffins and cinnamon-apple crumble muffins and Mrs. Cake looks over their shelf of their baked goods to ensure that they do not go stale and each of them are fresh. Pinkie Pie, the pink pony who works with the Cakes, sweeps the floors and wipes the tables clean to prepare for the morning rush. As always, Pinkie Pie is the first to sample the batch of morning muffins to make they taste good and she always gives them a hoof's up for approval.

Down at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh walked over to their big apple orchard and begin their day harvesting their apple trees. Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister, looks over each and every apple to see that there isn't a rotten apple in each basket and also checks them for worms. Granny Smith watches over their grandchildren while she's knitting, giving them a warm smile to ease up their hardworking day. Applebloom finishes looking over the apples and picks up her backpack, trotting on her way up to school, catching up with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Up at Cloudsdale, all the pegasi fly all over the skies of Equestria to break away the clouds so everypony will enjoy a clear morning sky. They halt their work at the moment to watch Rainbow Dash kick out every cloud sight with lightning speed. She did it all at 9 seconds-a new record! The pegasi cheered for Rainbow Dash for her hard and fast work on getting rid of the clouds.

Rarity had finished eating her elegant breakfast and goes straight to her work room to design a new clothing line for her shop, the Carousel Boutique. But before she goes to work on her latest line, she went to finish the dress custom-made for her client from Manehattan. The dress is periwinkle blue with navy-blue ruffles with a couple of touches of dark green and gold-yellow to compliment the colors of the lapis lazuli. Rarity uses her magic to carefully place the lapis lazuli pendant on the skirt of the dress and pins it securely and marks it a finished product. She smiles gleefully with the finished dress.

At the small cottage near the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy sings a melody to awaken the birds and the birds sang back as a way of saying "good morning". She goes over to the chicken coop to feed the chickens and finds that her chicken had laid quite a few eggs overnight. She and her bunny friend Angel picked up the eggs and put them in an incubator to keep the eggs warm, and Fluttershy cannot wait to see the new hatch-lings.

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike were setting up a telescope on the balcony of the Golden Oak Library.

"Twilight," said Spike. "I know you're fascinated in looking up constellations and astrology and such, but it's morning already!"

"I know, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle. "But even when the sun's up, there's always a star leftover high in the sky. There's supposed to be a morning star up there still and I want to write down the data of the morning star before it vanishes. I got to do it now while I got the chance. Got a quill and paper ready?"

Spike finishes setting up the telescope and grabs the quill and paper. Twilight puts her eye on the telescope, twisting the knobs to adjust better viewing and becomes astounded by the sight of the morning star.

"There it is, Spike. Take this down-at 8:32 am, at the northeast sky, a morning star still remains and shines brightly, competing with the sun's brightness. However, when the sun is slowly rising higher and higher, the star is completely still and..." She stops speaking at the moment to readjust the telescope to get a closer view of the morning star. She gasps quietly, leaving her mouth gaping open.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" Spike asked. "Did something happen?"

"You know that when the star brightens, the color of their light is white, right?" said Twilight. "But this one...it's orange."

"Orange? Maybe it's a planet."

"Not fiery orange."

Twilight zooms in the picture to see that the star is reflecting all types of orange lights and small bits of fire are popping out, one by one.

"We need to report this to the Princess now!" Twilight gasped. "I think the star's going to explode!"

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose up from the hills behind Disney Town and one by one, nearly all the residents had awakened from their beds and begin their greeting each other and doing about their planned day.<p>

Donald Duck had awakened his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louis for them to get ready for school. He made breakfast for the boys to eat, but suddenly, he stepped on one of the boy's toy cars, got rolled away to the backyard and crashed inside his refrigerator. Before he blows his temper, the school bus honked his horn, alerting the boys to pick up their backpacks and hop on the bus.

The newspaper boy throws the newspaper, aiming at Goofy's door, but then Goofy opened the door at the wrong time and the newspaper landed on his mouth. But he recovered in time to wave at the boy as a way of saying "thank you" for the paper. He closes the door behind him, only that his coat got caught on the closed door, causing him to fall down. He reopens the door and picked up part of his coat and closes it again. Shortly after, his little son Max picks up his skateboard and rides his way to school.

Clarabelle Cow jumps into her car and drives on her way to her business, Crazy Cow Real Estate, which is one the most successful real estate of all of Disney. Every day, she starts her morning with a promise that anyone looking for a home or a place to start their business, they'll sell to them at the right price. She also always start the day ensuring that her employees will help provide for potential client seeking the perfect space.

After watering the plants and arranging the beautiful roses in each vase, Daisy unlocks the door to her store, Daisy's Flower and Garden Shop, and opens for business. She greets a long line of male customers waiting for her shop to open and welcomes them in. The men had eagerly awaiting the arrival of Daisy's latest variety of roses to give them to their loved ones. Daisy claims that it's like this every morning.

Minnie Mouse finishes her cup of coffee and begins rolling out pie dough to prepare her pies for the town bake sale. She prepares the following fillings for her pies-cherry, blueberry, apple, and strawberry-rhubarb and pours them into many pie shells and puts them in the oven. 45 minutes later, she takes the pies out of the oven to cool and gets herself dressed and prettied up and then puts all of her pies into her car. She drives to the Disney Town Hall where the bake sale is taking place near the steps. The Mayor sees Minnie pulling up and is delighted to see Minnie with her pies.

Pluto fetches the morning paper as Mickey eats his breakfast and drinks his coffee when Pluto brings him the paper. Mickey petted his best friend's head as a thank-you and begins reading the paper. The headline "ORANGE STAR BRIGHTENS OUR HEARTS" caught Mickey's attention. While he reads the latest story, the television Mickey left turn on puts out music from the news station.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A BREAKING NEWS REPORT. WE HAD RECEIVED RECENT FOOTAGE OF THE ORANGE STAR, WHICH IT WAS DISCOVERED LATE LAST NIGHT BY THE SPACE STATION. THE FOOTAGE WE ARE WATCHING RIGHT NOW IS THE ORANGE STAR AND IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY, YOU WILL SEE BALLS OF FIRE POPPING OUT FROM THE STAR. OUR EXPERTS FROM THE SPACE STATION ARE CURRENTLY INVESTIGATING THIS UNUSUAL PHENOMENON BUT THERE ARE ALSO REPORTS OF OUR CITIZENS PANICKING AT THE SIGHT OF THIS FOOTAGE, SOME BELIEVING IT WOULD BRING THE END OF THE WORLD. WE WILL CONTINUE TO BRING YOU THIS STORY..."

"Gosh, Pluto," said Mickey. "That doesn't sound so good."

Pluto barks with worry.

"Don't worry, pal. I'm sure everything will turn out okay. I need to call Master Yen Sid, though. He keeps in eye on the sky and I hope he's handling the situation."

Mickey walked up to his telephone and began dialing Yen Sid's phone number. While he's waiting for an answer, he sees from his windows a large crowd of the Disney Town residents blocking his street, looking up in the sky to see the orange star covered in flames. Then all of the sudden, the power went off. Mickey hangs up his phone in frustration.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Mickey thought.

* * *

><p>All the residents of Ponyville gathered around the Town Square, looking up at the flaming orange star. Twilight Sparkle and Spike meets up with their friends in the middle of the crowd, all six of them wearing the Elements of Harmony-Twilight with the Element of Magic, Fluttershy with the Element of Kindness, Rainbow Dash with the Element of Loyalty, Pinkie Pie with the Element of Laughter, Rarity with the Element of Generosity and Applejack with the Element of Honesty.<p>

"Are you sure this is necessary to bring out the Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asked.

"What did the Princess say about this, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know," said Twilight, who looks frazzled. "I sent her a message regarding that star but she never responded. And when I noticed that my magic is fading away, I believe that the use of the Elements would make us safe."

"You're magic's fading too?!" Rarity gasped. "I was in the middle of rearranging my beloved pieces of fabric, buttons, and those beautiful gemstones when my magic faded!"

"All this excitement about this silly star is driving me NUTS!" said Pinkie, getting herself excited. "We had to close down Sugarcube Corner 'cause the crowd is becoming quite chaotic and the Pumpkin and Pound Cake are crying, crying, crying! And then Fluttershy's animals are running all over the place-a bunny there and raccoon there-"

"I tried to put the animals in place," Fluttershy explained. "But they are spreading everywhere I had a hard time keeping up with them. They are so scared of all this!"

"Things had gotten worse up at Cloudsdale," said Rainbow Dash. "It got so hot up there, we evacuated down here where we can close to the water and cool off! That star up there sure quite gave a heat wave in the matter of minutes!"

"I went up to the schoolhouse to check on Apple Bloom at school," said Applejack. "And the kids are as frightened like crows scared at the scarecrow. I helped Miss Cherrilee calmed the kids and made sure the kids went straight home safely. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are staying with Granny and Big Mac 'til this whole mess is done with."

"We really got to sort out this mess," said Twilight. "And fast."

All of the sudden, the crowd screams at the sight of the star's flames expanding.

* * *

><p>Mickey puts on his Sorcerer's garb and his own Sorcerer's Hat and headed outside, glancing at the star. He sees that the crowd is getting more frightened at the sight of the exploding star.<p>

"Stick tight, Pluto," said Mickey, petting his best friend. "It'll all be over before you know it."

Pluto whined a bit when Mickey magically levitates himself on top of his roof. Mickey begins concentrating on the sky, beckoning the clouds and the stars to form a galactic storm, which is one of the most complicated spells he was taught with that creates weather out on space. Mickey has high hopes that the galactic storm would stop the star from exploding and there would be peace at Disney once again.

* * *

><p>The Mane 6 brought themselves to a circle and began summoning their powers from the Elements of Harmony. A magical aura surrounds their bodies, with their Elements started to glow much brighter and their power grew much more powerful. Then, with a wink in an eye, a strong rainbow beam flew straight up to the sky, coming straight at the star.<p>

* * *

><p>The ground shook, silencing every one, every pony, and every animal when the star exploded. Though the sound is faint, they hear an explosion.<p>

At Disney Town, Mickey regains his consciousness, thanks to his friend Pluto for being at his side.

At Ponyville, the girls are having trouble getting up for they had used their energy to break out that powerful rainbow beam.

Their eyes are hooked on the sight of the star, becoming a bright, white ball of light, stunning everyone of its unusual sight. Later on, the ball of white light, faded away when a clear wave of a sonic boom aimed directly at them. It started out like big gusts of wind, blowing away tons of natural debris, alerting everyone to take shelter indoors.

Because everyone is inside of each building, they did not see that there is a planet coming straight at them, like an asteroid impacting the earth. Without warning, a wall of white light covered both sides of the planets, covering Ponyville, Disney Town, Canterlot, New Orleans, Manehattan, Agrabah and many more parts of each planet.

All is quiet. One by one, each living being exits the building, each of them are astounded by the sight of a brand new sky, clouds looking different than they were before, and the grass has many shades of green. Then they meet someone new-a pony. And to a pony, a mouse.

"Wha...what is going on here?" spoke Mickey and Twilight in unison.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	3. Two Worlds Merged

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>Two Worlds Merged<p>

* * *

><p>All the people and all the ponies left themselves in awe of this fascinating experience they have went through. Many questions had popped in their heads-what has happened to their worlds? Who are these strange folk? Where did they come from? And most importantly-is this all real or a dream?<p>

Mickey Mouse and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other with curious eyes, then walking around each other to look at their unique features, then turns each other again. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Uh...hi there," Mickey finally spoke, slowly waving his hand.

"Um...hello," Twilight spoke haltingly. "I...uh...well..."

"Allow me to introduce myself, miss. I'm Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse? What a strange name. Never mind that. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"So, Miss Twilight Sparkle. Do you know anything about all of this...um...event?"

"If you're talking about how you guys got here, then no, I don't know about what just happened, period."

As Twilight and Mickey are having a conversation, the people and the ponies are getting acquainted. Donald Duck becomes fascinated with Rainbow Dash's rainbow mane, wanting to stare at it and even play with it, but Rainbow dash is getting annoyed by that weird duck character and begins to spin around in circle with Donald holding her tail, making him dizzy and faint.

Rarity and Daisy, both being ladies of fashion, exchanged many remarks, advices, and compliments of their trendy designs. Goofy doesn't mind that Pinkie Pie gets hyperactive when she talks about the crazy things that happened just recently and he also doesn't mind that Pinkie Pie imitates his signature chuckle.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo already became friends with Hewey, Dewey and Louis and the six of them started to play cops and robbers. When the other little fillies and colts watch them play, they all want to join in and so, they started a new game by playing a role as the justice system. The little pink pegasus filly with a bright yellow mane and has small freckles was a bit hesitant at first, but when Apple Bloom and Louis convinced her to come join them, she lets out a big smile and joins in. The filly introduces herself as April Shower and plays a part as a juror.

Max starts to show his skateboarding skills to his new friend, Excalibur, who is a little earth colt who has light gray skin, a bright blue mane with dark grey streaks and dons a bright red cape that resembles the Cutie Mark Crusaders' cape but without its crest. Excalibur is easily impressed with Max's moves and asks him to teach him to how to use a skateboard. His older brother Masamune, a stallion who has the same coloring like his little brother, but has a sword and a shield as a cutie mark, watches his little brother having fun with his new friend.

Pluto is bombarded by the attention from Fluttershy and Applejack, one giving a good scratch on the belly and the other rubbing his head gently. Pluto breaks free from them momentarily to show them all the tricks Mickey had taught him-rolling over, speak, playing dead, and his best trick of all, juggling.

While everyone is getting to know each other quite well, one earth pony stood behind the trees, just simply watching them. The earth pony has white skin, silver eyes, and long brown hair and has a unique cutie mark-a golden compass with two moons, one full and one crescent, a sun and star. Minnie Mouse walked towards the pony, introduces herself and offers her a piece of her strawberry-rhubarb pie. Though hesitant because of her witnessing the entire event involving the exploding star, she tries a bite of the pie and enjoys it. The earth pony introduces herself to Minnie as Silver Dream.

Everybody went up to look at the skies to see that the day is slowly turning to night, all realizing that they had spent the day getting to know their new neighbors and friends. And up in the sky, a meteor shower occurred, stunning every living soul with its captivating sight. While the meteor shower is passing through, Princess Luna, a dark blue alicorn with flowing blue, starry mane appears in the middle of the crowd, her profound appearance makes the ponies bowed to her for she is a princess while the Disney residents simply stared at her.

"Greetings, fillies and gentlecolts," spoke Princess Luna. "And to you, our new neighbors. I have come on behalf of Princess Celestia and all of our fellow citizens of Equestria to officially welcome you to our world. To those who do not fully understand the circumstances of today's events, it will become a shock for you all to know that our two worlds, Equestria and a world called Disney have been merged.

"But there is nothing to fear, everyone. Our lands may be now connected to their lands and our towns may be next door to their kingdoms, but that does not mean that we cannot learn to live together. we will have to share our good times and bad, respect our customs and culture and most importantly, to live together in harmony. We do not know the full details about how that exploding star has caused our worlds to merged and why, but rest assure that our balance in the universe is not in danger than we thought. So go to your homes and rest for the evening and all come meet at the Ponyville Town Hall tomorrow morning.

"Twilight Sparkle and Mickey Mouse, please come with me. Princess Celestia and Grand Sorcerer Yen Sid wishes to see you both."

Mickey and Twilight looked to each other at the moment, confounded about all this, then agreed without argument to stand near Princess Luna's side so she would begin her teleportation spell.

* * *

><p>Princess Luna, Twlight and Mickey arrived at The Tower of Stars, Yen Sid's residence at the side of Disney. They find themselves standing in front of Princess Celestia and Yen Sid, who are expecting them.<p>

"Master Yen Sid," spoke Mickey, bowing at the sorcerer.

"Princess Celestia," spoke Twilight, bowing at the princess.

"Arise, students," Celestia and I spoke in unison.

Twilight and Mickey rose up.

"So you are Princess Celestia," said Mickey. "I am Mickey Mouse."

"Please to meet you, Mickey," said Celestia.

"And you must be Twilight Sparkle," said I. "One of Celestia's finest students."

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself a fine student," Twilight chuckled.

"Master, Princess" said Mickey. "Would you mind telling us what exactly happened? How did our worlds merge and what is going to happen to our universe?"

The Princess and I had explained to our students about what we had learned out so far. We showed them the Universal Globes and explained our positions as the Seekers for the task of watching over our universe to ensure our balance is up to scale. If we see anything that threatens the scale, such as stars exploding or something far worse, like a blackhole or a wormhole, then the universe will all under endless chaos and disharmony and perhaps eternal darkness.

That particular star, when it is on the stage of explosion, we thought that it would set a chain of stars to explode right next to it. Instead, only one did explode, which really astounds me and Celestia. We showed them a vision of the time when the star exploded, transforming into a sonic boom and like a gust of wind, to push the planet on it course to another planet.

"...I was too late to stop this from happening. I felt that it was my responsibility for the ruining of lives by bringing them the end of the world. In the end, it was a sigh of relief that nobody even died of this unbelievable event. It was a miracle that even at the sight of something or someone so different from them, that there is no a speck of hatred at their hearts, nor at their souls. You two were the starting example of that."

"So," said Twilight. "this whole world-merging thing...would you think that all of this would be a matter of...the matter of fate?"

"That we don't know," said Celestia. "We have our ways when it comes to fate, whether or not we have the ability to change it. But one thing is for certain-that in time, our planets will separate by nature, we cannot force it because if we do that, then we would rip our balance apart and that would not be a good thing to happen."

"Gosh," said Mickey. "How long do you think it would take?"

"Days, weeks, months, years...who knows?"

"Until that time," I speak. "there are now many places to venture, many new foods to eat, and even new enemies to meet. Here is the part when you two come in."

"Huh?" the unicorn and the mouse gasped in unison.

"Actually it's for everyone's part," said Celestia. "Like the times you defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis and King Sombra, Twilight, our combined land will be facing twice the danger than ever before. Remember that there are now more lessons to learn in matter of friendship and keeping our hearts pure from the influence of darkness. You, Mickey and your friends will have the opportunity to travel many distances to our new world. So you, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity must wear the Elements of Harmony at all times."

"And Mickey," I speak. "be ready to use your magic to seal the darkness from invading our people's hearts. You and your friends, including your beloved Minnie will travel across the land with strong will and determination to help others. There are dark times ahead, so be prepared. There are those whose hearts have been poisoned with jealousy, their knowledge swallowed by greed. Remember everything I had taught you and remember that you don't stray your heart away from those who love and cherish you. The same goes to you, Twilight Sparkle.

"Be prepared for the ultimate test, you two...and good luck."

"We won't let you down, Yen Sid, Princess," said Twilight.

"I know you won't," said Celestia.

Princess Luna teleports Twilight and Mickey back to Ponyville, where a crowd of their friend awaited their return. They told their friends to prepare for the most amazing of amazing adventures of a lifetime!

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	4. A New Day

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>A New Day<p>

* * *

><p>The sun rises up from the hills of Disney Town. The residents got up from their beds and each took a look outside their yard to see that they now have a neighboring town of Ponyville just down across the road.<p>

Mickey locks the door to his house and he and Pluto meet up with his friends and his girlfriend who are waiting for him by his front-yard fence. They decided to walk over to Ponyville, where they arranged a meeting spot outside the Ponyville Town Square to get together with the Mane 6. After arriving their meeting spot, Pinkie Pie greeted Mickey and his friends with a fresh batch of blueberry muffins. When they finished eating the muffins, the gang walked inside the Town Hall, where all the citizens of Ponyville and Disney Town are eagerly waiting for the meeting to start. Believing that everybody is in attendance, Princess Luna comes out from the hallway, her attendance pulls nearly every soul into silence.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, fillies and gentlecolts," Luna spoke. "I thank you all for coming to this very important meeting. To start off, let us welcome our new neighbors, the residents of the world of Disney, to our land."

All the ponies stomp their hooves on the ground with a warm welcome.

"Applejack," said Minnie. "Why do they stomp their feet-I mean, hooves at us?"

"This is how we make an applause," said Applejack. "Like ya folks use yer hands for clappin', we use for stompin'."

"Now that we have officially welcomed our new neighbors," said Luna. "it is time to get to the matter at hand.

"We are aware that many of you are accustomed to the old ways. We were familiar with each path to walk on, a type of meal to eat, where to shop for our food and clothes and other luxuries, but everything is going to different from now on. According to our Princess Celestia and the Grand Sorcerer Yen Sid, we have no idea when our planets will eventually split and everything would return to normal, but until that time comes, we will have to adapt in this new world we now live in."

She beckons the two ponies to open a large map that shows the new land of Equestria and Disney-a map that reveals new towns, new forests, new mountains and new kingdoms no pony had ever heard of before.

"Please mesmerize the land wisely, for you must prepare for any new dangers ahead. The Princess and the Grand Sorcerer has requested that all of you will travel the land, to expand our horizons and also be prepare for any kind of danger and evil within."

Donald Duck started to snicker, causing quite a stir among the Disney folk and the ponies. What was it that makes Donald to laugh like that?

"I'll tell you what of danger we're in right now," Donald spoke, still snickering. "The danger of those smiley faces on our map!"

Donald laughed out loud while pointing at smiley faces that suddenly appeared on the map. Some of the Disney folk and the ponies laugh at this gesture, but not everyone is amused of this little prank.

"Oh, do lighten up, Luna, and put on a smiley face," said a familiar voice. "I believe that the whole, new world should be filled with smiley faces."

Suddenly, a curious-looking being appeared out of thin air who reveals himself to be one of Equestria's infamous tricksters-Discord, a draconequus who has the power to control disharmony and chaos. Half of the audience, including Donald were shocked of his appearance, but Discord doesn't seem to be offended. He has gotten used to this kind of reaction.

"Come on, folks," said Discord. "I was putting in the fun of this BORING meeting. Even the duck liked it."

"That was before you showed yourself and scared the heck out of some of us!" Donald shouted, then throws his loud, quacking fits.

Discord covers his ears to block out Donald's loud quacks, so with a snap of a finger, Donald's beak magically disappeared. Donald attempted to scream, but he is now muted now that his beak is gone. Fluttershy comes out from the crowd and comes near Discord, giving him a disappointing expression.

"Discord, you give him back his beak right now!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I'll give it back once the duck has calm down," said Discord. "His quacking's giving a headache."

All of the sudden, a gluttonous, booming laughter shook the whole building, coming from Pete, who is a social menace from Disney Town. The pony crowd is obviously given the wrong first impression from Pete, while the Disney crowd is already familiar with his antagonistic demeanor.

"It's about time that duck loses his beak!" Pete laughs heavily, then lets out a relieving sigh. "I like the way you make his beak disappear like magic. His quacking gives me the worst of headaches. And that whatchamacallit is right-this meeting is too boring. I mean, sure...our two precious planets have been merged into one world and all that was caused by that one star had blown up! The next thing you know, another star will go boom just like the last one and who knows? Maybe another planet will merge into ours? Or maybe something that is much worse?"

The crowd begin to murmur about Pete's unwanted opinion of the matter, but mostly they want to continue on with Princess Luna's briefing before they receive any more interruptions. But they are murmurs from the other part of the crowd believing Pete's theory about the possibility of another star exploding.

"Everyone!" Princess Luna's voice silents the entire hall. "I like to regain order from all of you and I like to continue the meeting. And I like you to bring his beak back, Discord. Please."

Despite showing signs of hesitation, he looks down on Fluttershy, who still prompting him to reverse the spell. Without a word, he snaps his fingers and Donald's beak magically reappeared. Donald wants to throw another fit at Discord, but Daisy closes his beak, shushing him so that he would behave.

"But what if he's right?" asked a pony. "What if there's another star that could explode?"

"What are we doing to do when it happens again?" asked a Disney citizen. "Then the balance of our universe is going to be all messy!"

The entire crowd begin to panic. Princess Luna tries to use her voice again to bring order, but this time to no avail. Mickey Mouse, Twilight Sparkle and their friends ran up to the balcony where the Princess is standing, coming up with an idea to calm everybody down.

Applejack quickly sets up a megaphone stand and Rainbow Dash and Donald took deep breaths and they both began screaming "QUIET!"

Their scream combo creates a little feedback from the megaphone, causing an immediate silence all over the hall. Mickey and Twilight both stood up in the front of the crowd, Mickey is the first to speak.

"Everybody and everypony, we all realize how difficult it was in the past few days, with all that just happen by a blink of an eye. If we had foreseen the star sooner, then we would had been more prepared, be more ready for any changes to come. According to our mentors, the chances of another star to explode is now a million to on eat this point and our balance is not threatened, despite the circumstances."

Twilight comes up now to speak.

"Grand Sorcerer Yen Sid and Princess Celestia is asking every living soul in our new world to go out and venture our merged land, to broaden our horizons, meet new people and ponies, see all kinds of wondrous things and most importantly, to learn many new things. If you come across any lesson you learned, no matter where you are, you are to write a letter to the Sorcerer and the Princess and they will read absorb every word you'll write. And also, as many of you will expect, there will be more dangers ahead, but we will be ready, no matter what."

Mickey comes to speak again.

"Folks, a new day had risen! Let us not use our fears and inconclusive statements as a way to start off our new day. Let us live in equality. Let us enjoy each other's company. Let us share laughter and tell many stories. And let us show many signs of the true meaning of friendship!"

The crowd cheered with high spirits, with the ponies their feet and the people clapping their hands, with the exception of Pete, who scoffed and left the hall with no hesitation. Discord appeared in front of Donald and although he shivered at the thought of doing this, apologized for the disappearing beak act. He and Donald shook hands with smiles on each face. Fluttershy could not be any prouder for her best friend who had reformed his evil ways.

* * *

><p>With the maps on hand, they studied the maps excessively for they need know of the routes they usually took have been changed, for they are getting ready to start off their journey. The question is-where should they go first?<p>

All of the sudden, a young dark tan-skinned man riding a camel arrives at Ponyville. By looking upon his appearance, he appears to become from the Middle-Eastern parts.

"Excuse me," spoke the young man with an Arabian accent. "I am seeking for someone named Rarity."

"Here I am!" Rarity spoke in sing-song, then walks around the man, looking over his fashion. "This Middle-Eastern type of fashion doesn't seem to come from the glamorous parts of Saddle Arabia. And you're a little filthy, to boot. Oh, never mind. What can I do to help you?"

"Uh-well-" The young man stammered, for he looks like he had never seen a talking pony before. He regain his speech and clears his throat, and then he went through his pockets to take out a rolled scroll. "I have here a important message from the Sultan of Agrabah, who has heard of your marvelous clothing designs."

Rarity uses her magic to take the scroll from the young man, who is a bit startled but once again regains himself. The unicorn carefully reads the message and then lets out huge gasp.

"The Sultan has commissioned me to make a few dresses for his daughter, the Princess of Agrabah!"

"Seems that word travels fast already," said Applejack. "Sounds like you're a famous designer already, Rarity."

"Oh, my gosh! The Sultan wants to see me and the dresses in 4 days' time! I need to get started, but I don't have any human mannequins!"

"Don't you worry, hon," said Daisy. "I happen to have some in my place. I'll have them dropped off in a jiffy."

"You are a savior, Daisy!" Rarity squealed.

"Sounds to me that, after Rarity had finished the project," said Minnie. "That our first step would be towards Agrabah."

The others couldn't agree more. They will use that time to get themselves more ready for their journey, so they went to their separate ways to finish up what they need to do at home.

Discord came out of hiding from the group, seeking to pull off a prank on Pete. He finds Pete whistling down the streets of Ponyville, using the rhythm to beat out any ponies who stood in his way. With a snap of his fingers, he magically transformed Pete's head into a donkey head. The ponies then started to laugh at Pete, who looks at the reflection of a nearby window and started screaming and bawling like a donkey. Discord laughs out loud with his proudest moment.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	5. It's a Small World

The Disney Tales of Equestria

It's a Small World

* * *

><p>Three days has passed in the towns of Ponyville and Disney Town as the pony citizens and the Disney citizens have now been accustomed to their new lives in their new world, but yet, there is also an amount of organized chaos in their new lives.<p>

During those three days, the businesses from each town have been booming, each store has been crowded with new customers. Over at the Crazy Cow Real Estate, Clarabelle and her fellow coworkers had been scrambling as they look over the new properties being put up for sale over at the side of Equestria. The Cakes are slightly overwhelmed with the rising cake orders and the large, hungry crowd at Sugercube Corner. The weather factory up on Cloudsdale are having a hard time catching up to the week's quota making up enough clouds, wind and rain for their merged world. And the train stations all over are getting cramped up with more people and ponies taking up space while getting to their destination.

Mickey, Pluto, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and his son Max, Daisy, Clarabelle and the boys Hewey, Dewey, Louis arrived at the Ponyville Train Station to meet with Twilight Sparkles, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders-Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo-who are already awaiting their arrival to board the train towards Agrabah. Rarity looks very tired and frazzled after completing the dresses for the Princess of Agrabah, so she wants to make a wonderful impression for the royal family. She has her cat Opalescence laying on top of her luggage.

"Hey, everybody!" Mickey greeted.

"Hi, Mickey and the gang!" Pinkie greeted with her cheerful smile. "We're so glad you make it! I mean, I always thought you would come with us to explore our whole new world. Who knows what's going to be out in Agrabah once we get there? Surely-"

"Ya better save your excitement 'til we hopped on the train, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie takes a deep breath and then goes to a deep whisper. "I'm so nervicited."

"Rarity, darling," said Daisy. "You look, oh so, tired."

"I just finished putting the final touches on the dresses this morning," said Rarity, sounding so tired. "I've never been this nervous before in my life! What if the Princess of Agrabah doesn't like them?"

"I can assure you that the Princess will absolutely LOVE your dresses, Rarity," said Daisy. "You have amazing tastes in fashion and you're an brilliant designer, so I imagine that every single princess in this new world will want to have a dress custom-made from the one and only Rarity of the Carousel Boutique."

"I thank you for your kind words, Daisy."

The train whistle blows, the conductor pops out and begins announcing to the crowd.

"Rides to Canterlot, Agrabah, New Orleans, Fillydelphia, and Provincial Town, ALL ABOARD!"

"Come along, everyone," said Minnie. "We better get on board."

"Spike," said Twilight. "Make sure the library is all neat and organized when I get back."

"You can count on me, Twi," said Spike.

"We'll be heading out, kiddies," said Applejack, talking to Max, the nephews and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "So be on your best behavior while Mac and Granny watch over you, so don't even think about getting into trouble, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The kids spoke in unison.

"A-hyuk! What are y'all waiting for?" said Goofy. "We're off to New Orleans!"

"We're off to Agrabah, Goofy," Donald reminded Goofy.

"Right." Goofy lets out his trademark chuckle.

One by one, the conductor looks over their tickets and allows them entry, when shortly after being on board they have taken their seats. Just as the conductor is about to signal the train to take off, a white earth pony with a brown mane rushes to the station with a ticket in her mouth, gasping for breath. The conductor sees her ticket and allows her on board. He then signals the train to take off and the train blows his whistle to tell everyone to enjoy their ride.

The earth pony sighs in relief when she hopped aboard the train. She trots over to the seating area, where the seats had almost been filled up already. Minnie sees the earth pony, whom she recognizes at the time when their worlds had merged.

"Hello there, Silver Dream," Minnie greeted.

"Oh, hi, Minnie," Silver Dream greeted. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go right ahead. You can sit at the end here cause Mickey's sitting next to me."

Silver Dream sits at the aisle seating and puts down her light brown pack. Mickey comes back with two cups of hot tea for him and Minnie and he sees Silver Dream sitting with them. After a brief introduction, Mickey doesn't mind sharing their row with their new friend.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they arrived at the Canterlot Train station. The Mane Six and the Disney Team, along with Silver Dream remained on their seats as the various folk and ponies were hopping off and newer faces were hopping on the train. The Disney Team were bedazzled by the sights of Canterlot.<p>

"Holy cow!" said Donald. "Sure looks like a pretty nice place."

"I wanna stop and go shopping at their plaza right now," said Clarabelle.

"But we're supposed to be on our way to Agrabah, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, we're going to be on our way, dear Fluttershy.

"We're just saying that we should make a trip here on on our way, maybe."

Silver Dream looks out the window and many different folk and ponies walking all over the streets of Canterlot. The train blows it whistle and takes off to its next destination.

"Hey, guys," Silver Dream spoke. "Can I ask you all a question?"

"Sure, Silver Dream," said Twilight. "You can ask us about anything."

"Okay. Umm...do you guys ever think...well, even though everybody and everypony say that our two worlds is just one big world, do you believe that our new world is actually small?"

There was a moment of silence, for Silver Dream's question had lingered inside their minds.

"Gee," Rainbow Dash spoke. "I never thought of that."

"Oh, I see what you're trying to say," said Mickey. "You're worried that our population might cause a bit of overcrowding of our homes and cities, right?"

"That's one way of putting it," said Silver Dream.

"I appreciate your concern," said Twilight. "To be honest, this is our first time back in Canterlot since the incident and I too was concerned about the sudden overpopulation of my old hometown, but from the way we saw just now, it looks like they had living situation handled so we can share our space. I don't think we need to worry about that."

"I guess there's a good reason why our new world may be smaller than we imagined," said Mickey. "We all stick together now."

"A-hyuk! Let's not forget what else our new world has in store for us," said Goofy.

"We won't find out 'til we get there, that's for sure," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Since we're on the subject of small worlds, I recall hearing this song for the first time. I think it goes something like this."

Pinkie takes her backpack out from under the seat. She pulls the string and pops out a record player and the device then plays a charming instrumental.

Pinkie Pie:

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears

It's a world of hopes and a world of fears

There's so much that we share

That it's time we're aware

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

Goofy:

It's a small world after all

Goofy and Pinkie Pie:

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

Everybody and everypony else jumps in and sing along.

Applejack:

There is just one moon

Rainbow Dash:

And one golden sun

Fluttershy:

And a smile means friendship

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity:

To everyone

Mickey, Minnie and Clarabelle:

Though the mountains divide

Donald and Daisy:

And the oceans are wide

Silver Dream:

It's a small world after all

Everyone:

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

The record player then plays out an instrumental break, which makes everyone dances cheerfully and laugh to express their fun times and also to express their friendship in this small world.

Everyone:

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small

Small

World!

* * *

><p>Night has fallen and every living soul inside the passenger cart had fallen asleep. They won't reach to Agrabah until morning, so they had taken the opportunity to rest for the night. Even while the train is moving, not a soul is bothered by the small noise of the train whistle and the chugging on the tracks.<p>

The moonlight lingers over the sleeping travelers, but a tiny moonbeam lands on Silver Dream's cutie mark, which causes to glow and dim.

* * *

><p>"Yen Sid," spoke Celestia. "Have you found any hint of the darkness yet?"<p>

"Not yet, I haven't," I replied. "But I did feel a strange presence. I cannot fully understand what it is yet."

"I felt it too, just now. It doesn't feel like it came from an evil origin, but it is still a mystery."

"There is another detail you should know, Princess. I have located a living soul in Agrabah who has a corrupted soul. It is not the darkness we are searching for, but it is something that our students must be cautious of."

Alas, who knows how many corrupted souls to find in this small, small world? The best thing to do is to find one of them and prevent them from doing the most evilest of deeds. And what about this strange presence the Princess and I felt? If we feel it again, this is something we must deeply research on.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	6. Arabian Night Part I

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>Arabian Night Part I<p>

* * *

><p>After a lengthy travel, the train slowed to a stop at the station in Agrabah, a kingdom perched in the midst of a hot, sandy desert. As the Disney Team, along with the Mane Six and Silver Dream emerged, they came upon the bazaar of which was Agrabah's notable marketplaces. As it was still evening, it seemed rather empty.<p>

"Here we are, everybody!" said Minnie. "The Kingdom of Agrabah."

"It doesn't look as lively as I imagined it be," said Silver Dream

"Just wait till you see it during the day," said Clarabelle. "I've been here many times and let me tell you- This city may look amazing to visit, but even the greatest city has its dark corners. Watch out for sleazy traders and pickpockets or you'll leave this city empty-handed."

"If that were to be the case…" said Rarity, turning towards Donald and Goofy, who have been hulling her luggage since leaving the train.*

"Can we get moving, please?" Donald panted.

"As I was saying," Rarity cleared her throat. "I simply must ask one of you to escort me from this retched street until we're inside the palace.

"Aw right, aw right…" Donald groaned in pain. He turns to "Goofy. "I don't know why Rarity has to bring this much luggage!

"Gawrsh!" Goofy strained. "I assumed she'd bring lighter things!"

Seeing how Goofy and Donald were struggling immensely, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash approached the boys.

"We'll take it from here, guys," said Rainbow Dash. "You carried them long enough."

With a loud heave, Goofy and Donald hurled the luggage into the air. One by one, each suitcases landed on the backs of their Equine friends. Soon as all that weight was off, Goofy and Donald practically collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"Oh now really gents, this is no time to take a rest." said Rarity.

"Rarity's right," said Twilight. "We should move right along so as not to keep the Sultan and the Princess waiting."

"Just remember guys," said Mickey. "We should stay close together to avoid any trouble."

"Oh please, how much trouble can we get for walking?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Have a little faith."

Rarity and Minnie walked ahead with Pinkie, Rainbow, as well as the recovering Donald and Goofy, while Mickey and the others followed close behind. As they looked from one empty stand to another, a mysterious peddler had eyed on the group for a while particularly some ponies he's never seen before. Suddenly, the peddler emerged from his stand and stood before Mickey and Twilight's group.

"Salam and good morning to you, worthy friends," the peddler greeted with a bow and extended his hands. "Welcome to the fabled city of Agrabah, city of flying carpets, soaring heroes, famous love ballots, and more glitz and glamour then any other city in the world."

"Um...thanks?" Silver Dream spoke nervously.

"Be careful," Clarabelle whispered on Silver Dream's ear. "These peddlers will do anything to make newcomers buy their stuff."

"And I reckon you met this peddler before?" Applejack asked.

"Well…" Clarabelle paused. "Come to think of it, no."

"Then where did he come from?" Fluttershy asked.

"Good question."

The whisper came from the peddler, who popped his head in front of Fluttershy. She yelps in surprise before zooming behind the group, as the peddler continues on.

Peddler:  
>Oh I come from a land<br>From a far away place  
>Where the caravan camels roam.<br>Where it's flat and immense  
>And the heat is intense<br>It's barbaric, but hey it's home.

Where the wind's from the east  
>And the sun's from the west<br>And the sand in the glass is right.  
>Come on down, stop on by<br>Hop a carpet and fly  
>To another Arabian Night!<p>

There is a moment of silence in the group.

"Well, that's good to know," said Twilight, making an attempt to back out. "But we really need to get going, so-"

Before Twilight could walk ahead, The Peddler mysteriously appeared in front of Twilight with his hands behind his back. The surprised unicorn turned her head back from the stand to in front of her, wondering how he got there so fast.

"And of course, you know what Agrabah's famous for?" said the peddler.

He revealed in his left hand-an oil lamp. The group looks down toward the Peddler's hands to the so-called "magical" lamp. Though their eyes, it wasn't as they thought it would be, particularly the Ponies.

"Um…" said Fluttershy. "No offense, sir. That looks more like an old oil lamp, if you don't mind me pointing out."

"Ah… Do not be fooled by it's "commonplace" appearance. Like so many things, it is not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts." He opened a lid, wanting to reveal what was inside the lamp but suddenly he closes it. "Whoa, got a little deep there for a second. Heh."

"Sir," said Twilight, getting aggravated. "We've had our share with magical artifacts in the past. How is this lamp any different?"

"This lamp put Agrabah on the map."

"I wouldn't know about that," said Applejack. "Then again, it's our first time here."

The peddler had widen his eyes in excitement.

"You've never been?" the peddler asked. "Well...we can fix that!"

The peddler opens the lid again, only this time smoke suddenly bursts from the lamp cutting Mickey and Twilight's group from Rarity's. They closed their eyes and coughed the smoke from their mouths, as the smoke continued to swirl around. Rarity and the others turn to see that a strange smoke bank swirl behind them, yet their friends were nowhere in sight.

"Mickey?" Minnie gasped. "Mickey, where are you?"

"Twilight? Applejack?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Where'd they go?" Pinkie asked.

As their friends continue to shout, though their voices were strangely inaudible, Silver Dream opens her eyes slightly to see The Peddler motioning the pony into a building.

"Follow me!" the peddler shouted before he disappeared.

Silver Dream follows the peddler into the building, causing the others to turn and catch up with her. Mickey, Twilight, Clarabelle, Daisy, Fluttershy and Applejack follow Silver Dream through a shop, as Silver Dream tries to keep up with the Peddler. They run into carpets that were hung above the ceiling and with all the carpets everywhere it caused them to get turned around a bit. By the time they finally reached the back of the store, they were shocked with what awaited outside.

As morning slowly rose in Agrabah, it's streets were suddenly filled with various opened shops, and it's owners selling a great number of products. From fabrics to spices, produce and miscellaneous goods, each of it's corners were filled with street performers doing a vast number of tricks from walking on needles to swallowing fire.

"Boy, howdy!" Applejack exclaimed. "This place is bustling' than a cider mill gone haywire!"

"Yep, that's Agrabah for you," Clarabelle nodded.

The peddler leads the group all over the city.

Peddler:  
>Follow me to a place<br>Where incredible feats  
>Are routine every hour or so.<br>Where enchantment runs rampant  
>It's wild in the streets<br>Open sesame, here we go.  
>See the dervishes dance<br>In ridiculous pants  
>Then romance to your heart's delight.<br>Come on down.

Chorus:  
>Come on, in.<p>

Peddler and Chorus:  
>Let the magic begin,<br>It's another Arabian Night.  
>Arabian Nights…<br>Like Arabian Days…  
>More often than naught,<br>Are hotter than hot,

Peddler:  
>In a lot of good ways!<p>

Peddler and Chorus:  
>Arabian Nights…<br>'Neath Arabian moons…  
>A fool off his guard<br>Could fall and fall hard  
>Out there on the dunes.<p>

Female Peasants and Fillies:  
>In that magical place<br>In that mystical land  
>Is a Genie inside every door.<p>

Male Peasants and Stallions:  
>He'll do all of your bidding<br>Your wishes command.

Peddler:  
>It's demeaning, but hey there you are.<p>

"Exactly how is this demeaning?" Daisy asked.

Peasants:  
>Unbelievable, yes<br>An unethical mess  
>Nonetheless, no one's very contrived.<br>Do come here anew  
>Come to a land where any mountain can move.<br>A land of high and treat with tricky logistics  
>Like prophets and mystics.<p>

Peddler:  
>And I've got statistics to prove.<p>

Peasants and Ponies:  
>Arabian Nights.<p>

"Yee-Haw!" Applejack shouted.

Peasants and ponies from all over Agrabah soon poured out, from one building to another. The street performers danced around the group and while this was nothing new for either Mickey, Daisy or Clarabelle, this was a sudden treat for the ponies. It was enough to put Fluttershy in awe.

Peasants:  
>Arabian Nights.<p>

Several jumped on the sheet roofs like trampolines before flipping in circles onto the streets. Men and stallions performed hand-stands along bed of nails and others twirled swords and caught others in midair with such grace. All while fire-eaters twirled sticks of wood alight with flames, before swallowing a vial of gasoline and spraying a mist of flames above the air.

"Agrabah!" spoke the peddler. "Come for the hummus, stay for the fore-show. Even the poor people look fabulous! And everyone here has a minor in Dance. And now, for the softer side of Agrabah..."

The group turned as the Peddler motioned to a group of harem dancers emerging from the doors, twirling colorful fabrics round and round while swinging their hips. This went on for a while, until an old vizier in dark clothes with a cobra cane in his hand and red parrot on his shoulder pass through the streets.

Peasants and Ponies:  
>Arabian Nights…<br>Arabian Nights!

"And of course, you must watch your step here in Agrabah. For danger lurks around every corner and ugly bad guys too."

The peddler motions to the old man with a hunched back themselves, who pass by a few cowering peasants that gave him a unfriendly glare. Even Fluttershy found the sight of the old man intimidating. While they were distracted, they were unaware of a chase going on with a boy on the rooftops and several guards pursuing him.

Peasants and Ponies:  
>Arabian Nights!<p>

"It's a city where a pitiless nobody, can turn out to be… A noble somebody."

Peasants and Ponies:  
>Arabian Nights!<p>

The Peddler takes off his turban momentarily to pull out a bronze telescope before placing it in Twilight's eye. Adjusting the telescope, the Peddler makes it so that she could see the Princess of Agrabah herself, Jasmine, leaning on the rails of the palace looking solemn and disappointed. A small, white-bearded man, assuming the Sultan, appeared and the two had an inaudible argument of sorts though Twilight didn't know what for.

"It's a place where a Princess would give up her crown for true love, but her father, the Sultan, is a stickler for the ancient ways."

The Peddlers turn to a trio of pickpockets, who were attempting to rob from a distracted Daisy. Daisy turns around, only for the pickpockets to quickly back away and act natural as to not arouse her suspicions.

"And our hero's pals are as thick as thieves.'Adorable'...But thieves. Oh, and did I mention…" the peddler chuckled. "EVERYBODY SINGS!"

Before anyone can say anything, The Peddler fades within the swarm of peasants, who dance all around the group and belt out the final bars of the song.

Peasants and Ponies:  
>Arabian Nights…<br>Like Arabian Days…  
>More often than naught,<br>Are hotter than hot,  
>In a lot of good ways!<p>

Arabian Nights…  
>'Neath Arabian moons…<br>A fool off his guard,  
>Could fall and fall hard,<br>Out there on the dunes…  
>Arabian Nights…<br>Arabian Nights…  
>Arabian Nights…<br>Arabian Nights…  
>Arabian Nights!<p>

The residents broke away after the song, resuming their daily lives. Mickey, Twilight, and the others look around in confusion.

"Hey, where'd that peddler go?" asked Daisy.

"Never mind the Peddler, where're the others?" asked Mickey

Suddenly, a group of guards appeared, running all over the streets, and then one guard spotted a young man with a loaf of bread in his hand on the rooftop. A large bulky man, appearing to be the captain of the guards, also spotted the young man and threatens him with his curved sword.

"Stop, thief!" the captain of the guard shouted. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	7. Arabian Night Part II

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>Arabian Night Part II<p>

* * *

><p>"All of this commotion for a loaf of bread?" Twilight asked, rasing her eyebrow.<p>

"The simplest yet cruel law to follow if you decide to live in a desert," said Clarabelle. "A thief who steals even the pettiest of things gets the harshest punishment. You can get sentenced to death if you steal something as small as a loaf of bread."

"Why, that's terrible!" Fluttershy gasped. "That young man shouldn't die over bread! I'm sure he had to steal because he probably doesn't have the money to buy food."

"You're right, Fluttershy," said Daisy. "We have been hearing a lot about Agrabah having the highest poverty rate because there were hardly any places to find a paying job and the prices for food have been too high. And it's been going on for a long time."

"Why hasn't the Sultan done anything to solve these issues?" Applejack asked.

"I have two possible theories," said Mickey. "Either the Sultan is in denial of the situation or something is keeping him from solving it."

As Silver Dream looks around the streets, pondering the situation, she couldn't believe the things she has seen. Everywhere she looked there were orphaned children running across the streets, most scavenging for food in the trash. One of the merchants attempted to swindle from a rich customer just passing through, only for that very same customer to kick dirt in the merchant's face as if aware of his scheme. While at a nearby tavern, a drunken passerby was thrown out by an angry bartender, casting him out like yesterday's trash.

"Guys, I think this is what the peddler is trying to show us," Silver Dream spoke. "We got to help these people and we got to confront the Sultan and remind him that they are praying for answers, miracles, and, above all, happiness."

In unison, Mickey Mouse, along with Twilight, Clarabelle, Applejack, Daisy, and Fluttershy smile to Silver Dream. As they turned to face each other, they realized they each shared the same idea and acknowledged their agreement with a firm nod.

All of a sudden, a loud crashing sound from behind them shook their attention. Before they could turn to investigate, the same young man burst out a cloud of dirt, running through the group. He pressed his fingers to his lips and lets out a whistle, as a monkey hopped onto his shoulder and let out a victorious squeal for escaping the guards. But their celebration was short-lived, as the dust cloud subsided and the guards recovered just enough to see the young man and his monkey make their escape.

"Don't let them get away, you idiots!" the Captain shouted.

Getting up as quickly as they could, the guards pursued the escapees thus resuming the chase. All this occurring as Mickey and his friends took witness to what occurred in those past few seconds.

"Just out of curiosity," Applejack spoke. "What do ya reckon would happen if we get involved?"

"We run the risk of receiving a charge of aiding and abetting a fugitive, possibly a few years in prison and community service," Twilight explained.

"We can live with that," said Mickey assuredly. "Come on!"

Despite the risk, the rest of the team follows Mickey Mouse, who runs off to help the thief. All, except for Daisy, who's eyes were drawn by a stall full of beautiful silk.

"Daisy, come on!" Mickey shouted.

Mickey's shout snapped Daisy to her senses, turning around to discover her friends just left her behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Daisy shouted, and then sighing with complaint. "Oh, to think I was ready to shop..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, having just arrived at the palace, Rarity, along with Donald, Goofy, Pinkie Pie, Minnie and Rainbow Dash stood before the front gates. As they neared the gate, two of the palace's royal guards approached the group. One was fat, dark-colored and the other was short, with a pale complexion. These were Fazahl and Zagoolien, both astounded by the sight of such a strange group of characters. Using her magic, Rarity displayed the summons letter from one of her heavy luggage.<p>

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said Rarity. "I have here a summons from the Sultan. I am Rarity, the dressmaker from Ponyville who has brought a present to Princess Jasmine. These folks here are with me."

Zagoolien, the short guard, took the letter and read it carefully. Though while reading it, he kept turning his eyes over to the group, particularly the pony who spoke to them. But regardless, he understood the Sultan's orders very well.

"Miss Rarity, you are expected," spoke the guard. "We'll allow your group in as guests. You may follow me to the throne room. Open the gate, Fazahl."

With a nod, Fazahl steps toward the gem-encrusted lever and pulls it. As the gates opened, Zagoolien lead the group inside the palace, it's beautiful interior and rich décor enchanted and dazzled the group. As they continued to admired the palace work, the guard led them straight toward the throne room.

Sitting in his throne was a short, pompous old man playing with a small set of action figures, having his fun with a laugh. This was the Sultan of Agrabah, though the group was rather surprised meeting him like this.

"Pardon for the disturbance, Your Majesty," said Zagoolien, bowing before the Sultan. "Miss Rarity of Ponyville has arrived with the Princess' gift."

"Oh, how wonderful!" spoke the Sultan. "Thank you, Zagoolien. Now, would you please bring my daughter here? I'd like for her to meet our guests personally."

"As you wish, my Sultan," said Zagoolien.

As the guard leaves, The Sultan jumps down from his throne and approaches the group. As he looks upon them, particularly towards the ponies, he smiles with glee once again. For this was the first time he had seen the ponies since the merge.

"I'm so glad you could come," said the Sultan. "I was worried about you arriving safely.

He begins to study the ponies' appearances.

"I find it very fascinating to meet those as wondrous as you all are. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash-An earth pony, a unicorn, and a Pegasus all in one room-how exhilarating! And I've also heard of many great tales from the rest of you: Donald Duck, Goofy, and Minnie Mouse. What a delight to meet you all."

"Gawrsh, we are honored by your grace, Your Majesty," said Goofy, bowing.

The others follow Goofy, bowing down in respect toward the Sultan. As they got up, they saw that Goofy was bent so low that he couldn't pull himself back up. Donald Duck, seeing this, rolled his eyes in response as the Sultan continued.

"There's no need for formalities," the Sultan chuckled. "Feel free to call me Hamed."

Just as Donald gets Goofy back into shape, lightly kicking his rear to reel him up, Princess Jasmine emerged from behind the curtain with Zagoolien carrying a sack of gold beside her. The moment the pair saw the Princess, they became enamored by her appearance-A beautiful hourglass figure, donning a teal cropped top with sewn-in sleeves, matching billowed pants and shoes. Her black hair, long and lustrous, tied in a ponytail held by two bands. There was no doubt that this was the Princess of Agrabah, neither Donald or Goofy could take their eyes off her.

"You wish me to see me, Father?" asked the Princess.

"Jasmine, I like you to meet our guests-Rarity, Donald duck, Goofy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Minnie Mouse. Everyone, this is my daughter, Princess Jasmine."

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness," said Minnie Mouse.

"Oh, that reminds me," Rarity gasped.

She rushed to her luggage, digging through all of the suitcases until she found the one suitcase that contains Jasmine's gift. She summoned 2 human mannequins and she quickly dressed it. Then, she presented the dresses to Jasmine.

The first is an elegant light teal bedlah dress with pale aquamarine organza shoulders, sewn to the off-shoulder top portion. The dress had the billowed pants, but with a matching organza overskirt, which covered much of the pants to resemble a blooming flower. To compliment the dress, two sapphire brooches along the top and the navel of the pants. Overall, the dress was a beautiful array of sparkles.

The second is also a bedlah dress, but with a formal and royal touch. It is pale aqua with the entire material made with silk carefully dyed by the indigo flowers. A flowing silk cape stood attached by drape sleeves with golden laces and a small colorful variety of gemstones line around the top and the navel of the pants.

"I present to you these fine dresses commissioned by your father," Rarity spoke, presenting the dress. "Both I have designed and assembled from the Carousel Boutique at Ponyville. I hope you like them."

Rarity stands nervously, while the others share the same anxiety while Jasmine stood staring at the two dresses. Finally, after a moment's watch, Jasmine extends a gentle smile to Rarity. The unicorn took it as a sign that the Princess admired the dresses she worked so hard for.

"These dresses are very lovely, Miss Rarity," said Jasmine. "You did a wonderful job making them. I will add those to my wardrobe and I will wear those to our upcoming events..."

Rarity's eyes and mouth widens with excitement, but being a lady of etiquette, she closes her mouth and tries to hold a squeal. Pinkie Pie bounces in excitement and the others smiled and gave her a pat in a back.

"...if one of the upcoming events isn't my wedding."

The group pause, standing silently in the throne room as the situation grew awkward quickly. Seeing trouble, the Sultan approached his daughter.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" The Sultan asked politely.

The Sultan motions Jasmine aside, while the others stood nervous. With The Sultan's attention toward the Princess, Jasmine could see her father was not pleased… As usual.

"Jasmine, please," said Sultan Hamed. "I thought we talked about it this morning. You only have three more days 'til your next birthday. And if you don't find a suitor soon-"

"Father, I hate being forced into this. I wanted to marry only for love, and I don't love any of these spoiled princes you kept inviting here. The law is wrong!"

"But, Jasmine, you are a princess!"

"Then I don't want to be a princess anymore!"

The group gasp in horror, as Jasmine storms out in anger. Releasing a disappointing sigh, the frustrated Sultan bounced back up in his throne before returning his attention to the group.

"Forgive me for witnessing this," said Sultan Hamed. "Dear me, her mother wasn't merely so picky."

"What law is she talking about, Hamed?" Donald asked.

"The law states that when an eligible princess like Jasmine is turning sixteen, she is required to marry a prince only from royalty so our family's bloodline will continue to reign this kingdom for many generations. For a whole year, she has turned every suitor I summoned to win her hand and she always turn them down aggressively. The last suitor who came for Jasmine's hand got the seat of his pants ripped out by her pet tiger."

"The seat of his pants ripped out by her pet tiger!" Pinkie laughed. "I hope nobody saw his boxers!"

Unable to control herself, Pinkie collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach as she continues to laugh hard. Rainbow Dash just shook her head knowing it was Pinkie just being… Pinkie.

"No offense, your majesty, but I have to agree with Jasmine," said Rainbow Dash. "Forcing your own child to marry is SO wrong because she want to fall in love and she want to have the right to make her own decisions. What's so wrong about having an opportunity to be independent?"

"I can relate," said Rarity. "One time, I met this handsome stallion who was from royalty, whom I expected to be a charming gentle-colt, but turns out he was rude, disrespectful, spoiled, self-centered, irritable and above all...NOT GENTLEMEN-LIKE MATERIAL!"

"Uh, Rarity," said Goofy, trying to calm her down. "I think he got the idea."

"I only wish she'd respect the law I much as I did," said Sultan Hamed. "Nowadays, I turn to Jafar for guidance and support."

"Jafar?" Donald asked.

"My most trusted adviser for many years. He is normally here with his pet parrot, but lately, he's been absent in my time of need. I think it's because he's been busy sorting out the mess we're in because of Jasmine's reluctance to marry. I truly respect his work because I am a good judge of character."

"Hamed," Minnie spoke. "Forgive me for changing the subject, but on our way here, we got separated from our friends. We want to ask you if you would help us find them."

"Separated from your dear friends? Gracious me. Yes, I will sent my finest men to aid you in a search for your friends at once."

"Thank you very much, Hamed," said Minnie, bowing down. "You are a kind-hearted man."

"In the meantime, you all are invited to stay here in our royal guest chambers. So please make yourselves at home."

The group bows as Sultan Hamed summons a guard to lead the group to their chambers. As they walked down the hall, Rarity noticed Jasmine sulking near the open window, petting her pet tiger, Rajah. The pony couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward the princess, silently wishing there was something she could do to help the princess gain the freedom from this ridiculous law. All while hoping that her friends were not getting into too much trouble.

* * *

><p>The cries in the street erupt, as the young man and monkey, the former carrying the loaf of bread, continue to evade the guards. He knew that in order to defeat these authority figures, he had to be fast, clever, quick-witted, and above all, able to outsmart them. At one point, the guards relentlessly pursued the two, only for Aladdin and Abu to stick their heads out of a set of pots, which the guards passed. Seeing the coast is clear, they climbed out and cautiously made their way through the streets knowing they weren't through yet.<p>

"C'mon, Abu! Let's get out of here!" said the young to his monkey named Abu.

Young Man:  
>Gotta keep one jump ahead of the bread line<br>One swing ahead of the sword  
>I steal only what I can't afford…<br>That's everything!

Guards appear, as they unsuccessfully attempt to swipe his's head off with their swords. In between the lyrics, the thieves are observed by Mickey and his pals, each dressed with a piece of burlap or run-down cloth wrapped so their faces wouldn't be seen by the guards.

Young Man:  
>One jump ahead of the lawmen<br>That's all and that's no joke  
>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.<p>

As the thief passed by during this lyric, Applejack bucks a wagon full of fruit baskets, knocking the three guards out like bowling pins. Struck down, the fruit-covered guards angrily turn to Aladdin, who scampers up a flight of stairs.

Guards:  
>Riffraff!<br>Street rat!  
>Scoundrel!<br>Take that!

Young Man:  
>Just a little snack, guys!<p>

He turns around, only to be confronted by another set of guards, who stalk towards the street rat, while Abu clings to his head with fear.

Guards:  
>Rip him open,<br>Take it back, guys!

All of the sudden, a huge dirty blanket piles atop the guards like a net. As the guards struggle to untangle themselves, Aladdin looks up briefly to see it was Mickey and Twilight who saved him. He gives them a thumbs up and runaway.

Young Man:  
>I can take a hint, gotta face the facts<br>We could use a friend or two!

Mickey and Twilight:  
>True!<p>

As Aladdin and Abu continue with their escape, he passes a group of Harem women, who watch him flee. For them, this bears no surprise this would happen.

Harem Women:  
>Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom.<br>He's become a one-man rise in crime.

Daisy awaits in position when she sees the Captain of the Guards approach near her target spot, just underneath the balcony she stood on.

Daisy:  
>I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em.<p>

Daisy drops a big pot onto his entire body, except for his ankles. He walks around blindly, as Silver Dream waits behind a corner.

Aladdin:  
>Gotta eat to live,<br>Gotta steal to eat,  
>Tell you all about it when I got the time!<p>

Silver Dream sticks her leg out, trip the guard and he falls to the ground now more stuck than before.

In the meantime, the guards rush past a muscleman flexing to a crowd. Little did they know, Aladdin and Abu are behind the muscleman, matching his moves until he makes a mistake and are discovered.

Aladdin:  
>One jump ahead of the slowpokes<br>One skip ahead of my doom  
>Next time gonna use a nom de plume.<br>One jump ahead of the hitmen  
>One hit ahead of the flock<br>I think I'll take a stroll around the block!

A chase sequence occurs during the lyrics. Aladdin and Abu, pursued by the guards, race through a flock of sheep and hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails. Of course, one extremely large guard lands on him. Unfortunately, neither get far, when more guards surround the two in front of a door.

Crowd:  
>Stop, thief!<br>Vandal!  
>Outrage!<br>Scandal!

Aladdin:

Let's not be too hasty!

The door opens revealing a large, ugly lady who hugs Aladdin much to his chagrin.

Lady:  
>Still I think he's rather tasty.<p>

Aladdin tumbles away, then puts his arm around a guard, acting like they're all chums.

Aladdin:  
>Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat,<br>Otherwise we'd get along!

Guards:  
>WRONG!<p>

*Aladdin runs. As he makes his escape, he passed Clarabelle, who peels and eats a piece of banana. She throws a peel to the ground, right along peels from the other bananas. The guards slide through crashing into a set of pottery.

"Bananas are an excellent source of potassium.," Clarabelle spoke to herself. She then calls out to the guards. "You boys wouldn't wanna get a charley-horse!" She lets out a heavy chortle.

Regrouping with the others, Mickey and his friends turn to see the thief and the monkey ran towards a tower, where the guards proceed to surround the duo.

Aladdin:  
>One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!<p>

Crowd:  
>Vandal!<p>

Aladdin:  
>One hop ahead of the hump!<p>

Crowd:  
>Street rat!<p>

Aladdin:  
>One trick ahead of disaster!<p>

Crowd:  
>Scoundrel!<p>

Aladdin:  
>They're quick-But I'm much faster.<p>

Crowd:  
>Take that!<p>

The guards chase Aladdin up a staircase into the tower. Aladdin grabs a carpet, looks out the window, and crosses himself.

Aladdin:  
>Here goes, better throw my hand in<br>Wish me happy landin'  
>All I gotta do is jump!<p>

Mickey and the gang see Aladdin fly out on the carpet, relieved to see Fluttershy supporting it from underneath. The last group of the guards follow out the window, but they go straight down to the street.

The guards land into a smelly pile with a sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer". Aladdin and Abu looks down to see Fluttershy supporting the carpet and smiles.

Eventually, Fluttershy carefully lands onto a hidden spot where the rest of the group meet up. With no guards in sight, they remove their disguises and discard the rags to a corner. Aladdin and the monkey high-five each other in victory.

"That was a close call!" the boy exclaimed. "Sure took you guys a lot of guts to against Razoul and his men for my sake."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"You don't need to worry about me; I get chased by the guards everyday. Anyway, thanks for saving our lives. My name's Aladdin and this is my best friend Abu."

Abu makes various noises as a way of saying "thank you".

"Pleased to meet you, Aladdin. I am Fluttershy and these are my friends Mickey Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle, Twilight Sparkle and Silver Dream."

"Charmed. So what brings you all to Agrabah?"

Mickey and Twilight take turns explaining about the task their friend Rarity takes on issued by the Sultan and shortly after their arrival, they've come across the peddler and he somehow split the group in half and landed in the other side of Agrabah and that's around the time when they first saw Aladdin stealing a loaf of bread.

When they first mentioned the Sultan, he brought the subject of meeting Princess Jasmine for the first time. He and Abu didn't know she was a princess at the time, for she was under disguise so she would escape the palace life. He helped her out when she gave an apple to a hungry young boy and accused of being a thief. He saved her life by pretending to be her brother and told the merchant "she was a little crazy".

"Jasmine and I did learn we had something in common," Aladdin continued. "We both want more out of life, without being forced to do as we're told and how we feel… Trapped. It's just as how I feel everyday being here..."

Aladdin:  
>Riffraff, street rat<br>I don't buy that  
>If only they'd look closer<br>Would they see a poor boy? No siree  
>They'd find out, there's so much more to me<p>

"One day, guys, all that's gonna change. I'll be rich, Jasmine and I will live in the palace, and we'd never have any problems at all..." He sighed happily.

"Sounds like someone's in love," Applejack spoke in singsong.

"Yeah," Aladdin sighed happily. "But there's one problem-there's this law that a princess should marry a prince. Let's face it...I'm no prince."

Everyone became sympathetic towards Aladdin.

"I'm such a fool," Aladdin sighed sadly.

Mickey and Applejack came to pat him in a back for support.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

Everyone were startled when they heard a mysterious and suspicious voice coming from behind the walls. They find a very old man with a long white beard holding a cane to support his hunched back.

"Who are you?" asked Daisy.

"A lonely beggar like this boy," spoke the old man. "But if we work together, perhaps we can be more."

The group looked at each other, uncertain about what to do with the old man. But they remembered Silver Dream's ambition to help the folks of Agrabah in need and decided to give him a chance.

"We're listening," said Aladdin.

"There is a cave, located a few miles northwest from here," the old man explained. "It is called the Cave of Wonders-an enchanted cave with wonders, filled with riches beyond your wildest dreams."

All this talk of treasure makes Abu anxious to hear more about it.

"With that treasure, it's sure to be enough to win the heart of your princess, I'm sure."

"But the law said that only a prince can-" Aladdin spoke, but he got interrupted.

"You have heard of the golden rule, do you?" the old man asked.

"I can provide an answer to that," said Twilight. "It's 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' Am I correct?"

"Close, but the golden rule in these parts is 'whoever has the gold makes the rules'."

The way the old man laid out a wide and scary smile makes Twilight feel uneasy.

"So why would you share this treasure with us, if you don't mind me asking?" Clarabelle asked.

"I need the help of young'uns with strong legs and strong backs to come with me on this journey. And you..." he points to Aladdin. "You're just the one I need. You're nimble, stealthy, skilled. Do you want to continue abusing those skills? Stealing bits of bread and worthless bobbles? Or do you want to make a name for yourself and do something that would make any 'mother' proud?

The group turn to Aladdin, who felt as if a nerve struck with the old man's words.

"So what do you say, everyone? Do we have a deal?"

For a small period, Aladdin and his friends look at each other neither saying a word so as to understand what they think about this situation. And yet, if they found this treasure, there would be enough to make Aladdin rich as a way to be with the one he loves. What other options is there?

"Which way is this cave of yours?" Aladdin asks.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued..<p> 


	8. Arabian Night Part III

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>Arabian Night Part III<p>

* * *

><p>The sun is beginning to set behind the desert hills near Agrabah. Aladdin had rented a camel from the stables before they began to close for the night. He had no need for a camel for it is for the old man to ride on, but he will be able to guide the camel for their trip. Twilight, Applejack, Mickey, and Fluttershy went to the marketplace to purchase some supplies: a compass, rope, food and water, and lanterns whilst Clarabelle, Daisy, and Silver Dream await near the front gate with Aladdin and the old man.<p>

"Are we all ready to go?" Aladdin asked.

"You betcha, Al," said Mickey. "Looks like we got everything we need to get into that cave."

"I really hope this compass will work," said Twilight. "I don't like the way that cartography salesman looks at me when I was browsing his stall."

"There is no time for you to all to blabbermouth!" the old man shouted. "We'll be near the Cave of Wonder by next sunrise if we just stand here and talk your lips off before the gates close!"

"All right, all right, already!" said Applejack. "Let's go, y'all."

"The sooner we find that stupid cave, the better," Clarabelle muttered to herself.

The troupe had taken their first steps outside the gates of Agrabah, just in time before the guards began to use their strong muscles to push the gates close. Everyone with the exception of the old man take their one last glimpse of the city and the palace before the gates were tightly shut.

The old man had instructed Twilight to lead them northwest as the compass will remind them to keep heading northwest for there is no shortcut or another route to the cave. Everybody had already began to feel unsure and uncertain of his own intentions-their only bet is to keep a close eye on him.

The moon had risen and the stars had start shining, yet the chilly gusty winds are blowing all over the desert, the sands getting into their eyes and bodies. Silver Dream uses her brown mane to cover her eyes from the sand, not knowing that the moonbeam had shined on her cutie mark, making it glow and dim. That has attracted the old man's attention but decided that is nothing of importance. Suddenly, he took a hold of the camel's reins, commanding it to halt, making the others do the same.

"We've stopped," said Daisy. "What is it?"

"Unicorn," said the old man, ignoring Daisy. "We are in northwest still?"

Twilight nodded, causing the old man to smile, once again showing his ugly, yellow teeth. He reaches something from under his sleeve-two golden scarab beetles were split into two pieces but can be easily put back together. Before Aladdin can ask about the beetles, the old man joined them together, suddenly coming to life, coming to fly around like a real beetle.

"Those must be magic," Aladdin whispered, with Abu at his shoulder staring greedily at the flying golden beetle.

The beetle then flew away at high speed, to the direction they were going.

"Quickly, now!" the old man shouted. "Follow its trail!"

Without a word, the troupe started running, all eager to catch up to the speed-flying beetle.

"I would be certain that if Rainbow Dash were with us right now," said Fluttershy, slowing starting to pant. "She would have no problem catching to that thing."

The flying golden beetle flew for a further mile and a half, making everyone getting to the point of exhaustion, except for the old man, who is still riding on the camel.

Then the beetle has split and disappeared, making everyone reach to a screeching halt.

"My heavens, where did it go?" Clarabelle asked.

"That beetle thing must've gone haywire like the exterminator's on the loose," said Applejack.

"Even with my spectacular eyesight, I can't see where that darn thing went off to," said Daisy.

After having suspicions about this whole trip, Mickey and Twilight turned over to the old man and came towards him.

"Alright, mister," said Mickey. "Enough is enough. It's time for you to tell us what is going on here and why are you dragging us here in the middle of nowhere."

"And we would like to know about that magical artifact you had in your possession," said Twilight. "Where did you get it, does that beetle had anything to do leading to this so-called Cave of Wonders and most importantly-HOW CAN WE FIND THIS STUPID CAVE IN THE HEART OF THE DESERT?!"

"Tell us now or we're leaving," said Mickey.

The old man had said nothing, only so reveal his smile as he pointed to that sand hill right in front of everybody. All is quiet even with the desert winds until a strange noise is heard, like a tiger growling. Wondering where the growling is coming from, all eyes were turned to that one sand hill, where the beetle was last seen. Fluttershy slowly walks toward the sand hill, putting her ear near the hill to carefully hear the strange noise.

Then the growling got louder, its golden, glowing eyes that opened, frightening everybody. Those eyes, as they look closer is the flying golden beetle they were chasing down before.

"What in the name of Equestria is going on here?" Applejack spoke.

Before anyone could reply, the earth began to rumble, Fluttershy stood in fear, not moving. Aladdin rushed to her and grabbed her away from the moving earth. The sands were coming down as a head of a tiger rises and opens his mouth, revealing a fiery light right down on the throat. The whole group are stunned and amazed of this fascinating event they have witnessed in front of their eyes.

"By Walt," Mickey whispered, his mouth remain opened in shock.

"It's a head of some tiger," said Daisy.

"It's so fascinating," said Silver Dream, who finally spoke for the first time since they left Agrabah. "So this is the Cave of Wonders?"

"Boy!" the old man cried out. "Help me down, please."

Aladdin quickly went back near the camel to help the old man get off the camel. After setting him down on the sand, he takes out his cane.

"Now it would be the perfect time to tell all of you on this very important quest. Deep down on that cave lies a lamp. That lamp is a dear heirloom which was taken from my family many, many years ago by a group of thieves. Before my ailments came by, I had come across information that the same thieves who stole it years ago had hid inside the Cave of Wonders. With your strong legs and backs, I must rely on you young'uns to retrieve that lamp and bring it back to me so I will have the family's precious heirloom to pass on to my next of kin before I leave this world."

"A lamp?" Aladdin asked. "Is that all the cave has?"

"I also heard that the cave is filled with such treasures like gold, gemstones, rare and unique items. These treasures are yours to keep as a reward to help an elderly man like me. But that lamp is mine and I must have it back. Now go into the cave, dear young'uns and have yerself to a wonderful adventure."

They all looked at each other at a silent moment, as one set of eyes to another take a brief look at the giant tiger's head of a cave were staring at them, and its sounds of breathing makes them tremble. Then they all got together and slowly takes a few steps near the tiger's head. Suddenly, a booming voice, coming from the tiger, speaks.

"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?"

Aladdin gets a bit closer to the tiger with Abu on his shoulder, who is shaking and trembling with nervousness.

"I am Aladdin and these are my friends Mickey Mouse, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Clarabelle, Silver Dream and Daisy Duck."

The tiger lowers his eyes as it observes the characteristics of each of Aladdin and his friends.

"YOU MAY PROCEED. BUT KNOW THIS-YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO TOUCH ANY PART OF THE TREASURE BUT THE LAMP. IF YOU HAD NOT TAKEN IN THIS WARNING, THEN YOU WILL FALL..."

The tiger opens his mouth wide open, allowing everybody to finally enter the cave. They all rushed inside the tiger's mouth and they all carefully climbed down the stairs.

With the group out of sight, something was moving from the old man's hump. It turned out to be a red parrot with blue feathers at the tip of his wings, a large yellow beak and some busy eyebrows. He comes out of his back, struggling to breathe. Then he has regain his position.

"So, they're going down already?" the parrot asked in a loud and gruffy voice.

"Pretty soon, that lamp will be in my hands," spoke the old man, who now reveals his true voice. His voice is now sounding regal, yet so cunning and deceitful. "Then I wouldn't have to follow orders from that royal nitwit and his daughter. You must be patient now, Iago, for our dreams are about to come true tonight."

* * *

><p>The hour of night came before the kingdom of Agrabah, a full moon shined upon the palace. Apart from the guards performing their night patrol, all was quiet in the darkness. Yet it was at this time that Rarity and her friends decided to enjoy an evening stroll, the six of them garbed in Arabian attire based on their usual colors complete with matching turbans as given by the Sultan as a welcoming gift while staying in the palace. As they walked along the palace grounds enjoying the night air, Rarity and Minnie turned to see someone sitting at the edge of the fountain. Recognizing her as the princess, they approached the girl.<p>

"Why there you are darling," said Rarity. "We missed you at dinner."

But as the two got closer to the Princess, it was then that they noticed that something was troubling the girl

"Oh my," said Minnie. "What's the matter, your highness?"

As Minnie and Rarity attempt to comfort her, Princess Jasmine lifts her head toward her friends. She in fact had been crying for some time, as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"It's all my fault, Minnie," said Jasmine, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Jasmine, don't be hard on yourself. The Sultan is just under a lot of pressure, that's all."

"It's not my father. I met a boy in the market place and he's in trouble."

"You went to the marketplace? When?" Rarity asked.

"It was long before you and your friends came to the palace. I couldn't stand having my life made for me, so I decided to leave the palace. Against my father's wishes, I left the comfort of the palace walls to see all of Agrabah. If I had ever thought of ruling the palace, I felt it would be better to get to know my own people. But I never would've imagined how much they struggled in their day-to-day lives: People starving everywhere, business was slow, and many people looked so angry. It seemed so dangerous… And yet I liked it. That was when I saw him…"

"You mean that boy?" Minnie asked.

"I've never met anyone so handsome before in my entire life, up until that day. I don't know why he stood up for me, but he protected me and treated me as if I was like everyone else. He carried me away to his home, we talked of how we both desire more from life, and never once did he suspect who I truly was. We were more alike than I ever imagined: We both lost our mothers at an early age, we felt trapped in our own worlds, and we both wondered what it would be like to take off, a million miles away from Agrabah, and never looking back."

"But then the guards tracked us to his home, I suspected my father sent them in search for me. He separated himself from me, to lead the guards away to keep me safe promising that we would meet again… And I believed him. Eventually they found out who I was and escorted me back to the palace."

The story itself intrigued the girls, they had sat in complete silence listening to the end.

"That was the last time I ever saw him. My father was furious, of course, he forbid me from ever leaving the palace again. Every day since, I thought about what happened and hoped the boy would be okay. But then earlier today, I overheard the guards talking with Jafar, how they were chasing the same boy I met and how a group of strangers were interfering in their business, believing they were members of the boy's posse."

"You don't think?" Minnie whispered to Rarity.

"It couldn't be… Could it?" Rarity whispered back.

"It gets worse than that," Jasmine continued. "I also heard Jafar told them that if they catch him, the boy's sentence must be carried out."

"What sentence?" Rarity asked.

"Death by beheading."

Minnie and Rarity gasp, simultaneously.

"That's horrible!" Minnie cried.

"But Jafar can't make that official," said Rarity. "He doesn't even rule the kingdom. Don't they know that they serve the Sultan first?"

"That's exactly what I said when I confronted the captain. But he said if I hoped to see the boy free, then 'I' would have to tell the Sultan and the boy stays in their custody when they find him."

Jasmine let out a heavy sigh.

"But what good would it do? Even if I told my father, I'll never get a chance to see him again because of his stupid law. I didn't even know his name."

"It'll be all right, Princess," said Minnie, comforting Jasmine. "We know how you feel. Our friends are still wandering the streets of Agrabah and most of them have never been here before."

"Yet if they should happen to run into the boy you spoke of, I'm quite certain they are in good hands," said Rarity, smiling and placing her hoof on Jasmine's knee.

"Do you truly believe so?" Jasmine said, shedding a tear.

"Why of course I'm sure, darling. Now in the meantime, we should have a word about this with your father. We need to remind him that he's still the sultan and he can't let Jafar making these decisions behind his back."

"And once we get this settled," said Minnie. "We'll see about helping you find that boy and our friends."

"You girls would really do this for me?" Jasmine asked with tears starting to overflow her eyes.

"You can count on us, Princess Jasmine," said Rarity with full confidence. "With the six of us, we'll find our friends in no time."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of Donald's screams and Goofy's signature holler. They turn around to see that Rajah was chasing both Donald and Goofy in a comical fashion, which was ironic on Goofy's part. Riding atop of Rajah was Pinkie Pie, who actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, tried to pull Rajah to a stop by his tail using her tails to slow the tiger but to no avail.

"Sit Kitty! Bad kitty! Pinkie, do something!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"WHEE!" Pinkie Pie shouts in excitement. "You gotta try this Rainbow Dash; it's fun!"

"PINKIE!" Rainbow, Donald and Goofy shouted simultaneously.

Princess Jasmine, Minnie and Rarity look on this scene in awkward silence before they turn their attention back to each other.

"Well…" Rarity spoke slowly. "Two out of six isn't bad."

"Don't worry, Jasmine," said Minnie. "I know Mickey used to be very mischievous in the past, but it's not like he'd let one boy get them in any trouble."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	9. Thoughts of a New World:Twilight Sparkle

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
>Thoughts of a New World<br>Twilight Sparkle

_Ever since I became Princess Celestia's student and discovered the true meaning of friendship, I always wondered what else life has in store for me._

_I mean, my brother Shining Armor had married my foal-sitter Princess Cadence but not before using the power of love to defeat Queen Chrysalis from taking over Equestria. There came Discord, the Lord of Chaos and Disharmony who dreams of a mind-bending reality of epic proportions, But if it wasn't for Fluttershy, he would never reformed if he didn't understand the matters of friendship, especially since Fluttershy is his very first friend. It'll take us some time to get used to him. And after our ordeal with King Sombra in the Crystal Kingdom recently, I wouldn't think what else to do to save our world if Spike didn't come up to help save the day. Oh, I don't know how to run each day without that wonderful little dragon._

_So now, life had taken a unexpected turn when the world of Disney merged with ours caused by a supernova or the "Orange Star" as we called it that day. There came a variety of strange characters, strange new places, and strange new magic like I've never seen before.  
>I thought we were doomed...until I first saw Mickey Mouse's face. He was as puzzled as I was, seeing a different living being right in front of each other! But here's another thing that puzzles me even more-how will we adapt to this new environment? How will we get along? And...how long will this new world will stay?<em>

_But I'm beginning to see a lot of positive sides to all this; we tend to have some similar traits. For example, Donald Duck and Rainbow Dash are both stubborn and prideful, but they always have a sense of loyalty. Pinkie Pie and Goofy are good at...well..goofing off? I know they tend to make everyone laugh with them,even if one of them is accident-prone. Rarity and Daisy both got an amazing fashion sense with a splash of generosity, Applejack and Fluttershy get along well with the animals of Disney, even good old Pluto, and even the children from both worlds can run and play freely and happily._

_We had just begun our adventures where many wonders of our new home await us to discover, to meet new friends, and I pray we don't face any foes on our way, though there's no guarantee. As Princess Celestia will be with Mickey's mentor, Yen Sid for most of the time now, I won't see her as often as I wanted, but she requests that we keep them up to date with our letters telling them about everything we will come to face and everything will come to learn._

_And I suspect we will be seeking mysteries to solve too. Mystery #1-why our worlds? Mystery #2-will there be a bigger threat? And my favorite, mystery #3-what is the deal with Silver Dream's cutie mark?_

_The answer to those...only time will tell._


End file.
